The Night Off
by Precious Nightmare
Summary: It was suppose to be a night off for the team of the Old City Sanctuary. Of course Havoc is going to ensue. (Reviews are appreciated).
1. I THE NIGHT OFF

**THE NIGHT OFF**

 **STORY SUMMARY:** Its a rare occasion when the team at the Old City Sanctuary has a night off, It doesn't last long.

 **STORY PAIRING(S):** Will  & Abby, Helen & Nikola, Henry & Erika, Allister & Original Character

 **AUTHORS NOTE(S):** This is and Alternate Universe Story (its set sometime after "awakening" in season 3 of the series. Reviews are appreciated. Have any Questions or Comments? Feel free to PM me.

 **DISCLAIMER(S):** I do not own "Sanctuary" or any character, creatures, locations, etc. etc. that has to do with it. I only own the story idea the plot and any original characters present.

 **CHAPTER EDIT:** The Chapter was edited on AUG. 22, 2015

* * *

 **.CHAPTER ONE: THE NIGHT OFF.**

It was one of those rare moments where everything was silent and the team at the Old City Sanctuary had been given the time off by their boss. Helen Magnus. Most times they would find themselves out hitting the town for a chance of normalcy but tonight was for staying in, it was frightful weather outside giving way to rain wind and thunder Chinese Take Out was the meal of choice and with the media room moved about out of its normal pristine and organized state the team was settling in. Kate came in carrying drinks of the adult variety, Guinness to the delight of some whilst Henry was hooking everything up with a stack of movies next to him. Abby and Erika were setting out the food cartons and casting the plastic bags to the trash bin all whilst Big Guy was busy in the kitchen making some good old fashion trash food of nachos and popcorn. After all movie night was not complete without the standard company of either foods. Helen Magnus had even decide to join them, along with the residential sanguine vampire who Helen had pulled from the lab, against his will. He flopped onto a couch with a childish pout as Helen found her seat next to him,

"Come now, Nikola let loose and take a break." Helen began and pulled him along, "I left my paperwork upstairs, it sure won't kill you to leave your tinkering for a short while. You have forever." The timeless woman reminded the equally timeless vampire who only looked at her and continue to hold the pout firmly in place. She knew him well enough to know a comment would pass his lips soon. He never failed in having some sort of comment and Kate standing and grabbing the movie cases from the entertainment center was cut short when she opened her mouth, before she could speak, as Nikola's own voice perpetrated the air,

"Yes but Helen... May I remind you, that my dazzling genius does not like to be interrupted when I am in the middle of a breakthrough, a breakthrough that will invoke jealousy in those of lesser intelligence than I." Nikola told the brunette next to him, who only rolled her eyes. It was a typical comment reserved to come from the cocky half vampire but once again words were held off by his continuation, "Especially by a movie night slumber party between the kiddies... Come now I have better things to do, Helen." The suit clad abnormal said, causing Helen to sigh. He was always so dramatic.

Kate went to once more speak, and as she opened her mouth she gave Nikola a look and when the once upon a time freelance abnormal hunter was sure she would not be interrupted, she spoke her voice a bit louder than it needed to be, for the case if Nikola tried interrupting her she might be able to talk over him,

"Okay, time for a vote!" She called and paused before holding the hand full of cases up, "We have five movies to choose from folks. There is Sucker Punch, Eat Pray Love, Colombiana, and then some Classics. Rose Red... and then one way before my time... Gaslight." She said the name of each movie as she flipped through and held the cases up individually, before raising an eyebrow at the case containing the oldest movie of the bunch, "1944... Well we all know who suggest this one... Does sound interesting though." Kate said admitting that the sympnosis of the movie on the back of the case was quite interesting. As the dark skinned woman pulled her eyes from the case she looked at the others once again calling for a vote. It was after flashing through the movies once more and gaining a vote that they all decide to watch Gaslight, given that none of them had ever seen it before, something Nikola scoffed at, causing him to mutter something about kids these days not recognizing good films. The vampire was a man of solitary and great thinking sometimes even of ideas of great madness but he was no stranger to movies he sometimes frequented theaters when he felt something was worth his attention, which now a days was so rare that it was almost lost in obscurity. But at least it was a movie he had seen and although his mixed feelings about it, like Kate would admit it was a good story line for a film. It was with the decision made that Kate dropped the movie in and then proceeded to wedge herself between Henry and Big Guy, who moved just a bit to allow her more room and so Henry wasn't squished and uncomfortable, as she grabbed her food and pressed play on the remote.

It didn't take long for the chatter to die down into hushed whispers as they ate and if someone began talking to loudly they were quickly quieted as all of them quickly became enthralled by the movie playing on the large screen TV sat before them. Even Helen, and Nikola who had both seen the movie before were watching intently, Helen finding herself leaning into the half vampire as the movie progressed. Feeling him shift she knew what he was doing the moment she heard a small clink of glass set on hardwood. He had set his wine glass down and was moving to put his arm around her. Which was confirmed when Nikola draped his arm around her, As he did she settled into him further, the scent of her perfume tickling his nose as he took a deep breath. Nikola got lost in his thoughts with the scent filling his nose, as he played with a lock of her hair. His mind filled with things he could do to his Helen if the children weren't in the room. However, alas they were not alone, and he knew at the current moment, suggesting the go some place quieter just the two of them would be shot down. Helen seemed to enjoy downtime with the rest of the team every once in awhile. He'd never understand why, but he knew in a way Helen thought of the rag tag team as family. Which he was part of, although he'd never admit to such a thing for other ears to hear. The night went on and the movie once it was over was stopped and the chatter picked up about the movie they had just watched as Will got up and changed the movie out to the second pick which had been Eat Pray Love, before he went to go throw out some trash.

"This isn't a chick flick is it?" Henry asked looking around at the group, "I mean no protest. But please tell me, its not a chick flick." Henry rambled, his voice ringing out . His eyes searched for someone to answer his question, clueless about the movie that had been put in. The HAP didn't get right away; Will walked back in, and put another drink in his hand then sat down by Abby. She gave the self proclaimed geek somewhat of an answer. Helen laughed at Henry's behavior and uncertainty of the movie called Eat Pray Love.

"Its a good movie... Its not very chick flick, but I think some would categorize it as that..." Will's girlfriend offered as an answer to him, seeing as she had watched it once before. It was about part of the way through the film that the night off was sharply interrupted. A loud crash of thunder was heard above the surround system of the media room and soon after the power flickered and went out. The back up generators were signaled by a beep to Henry's tablet that the abnormal levels were taken care off by the generators. However when the main house lights didn't kick back on Nikola squeezed the cord to the lamp on the end table next to him and gave the room light,

"Something must be wrong with the main house generators." Helen said and with a brief pause looked at Henry who nodded as he grabbed his tablet and began looking at the systems for the sanctuary on it as Helen gave Nikola her thanks for his little party trick, "Thank you Nikola... Why don't you and Henry go figure out whats going on, I'll get some torches." The head of house then stood to go find some torches, or flashlights as some would call them for everyone so that no one would be in the dark. However she was cut short when a rumble was heard and everything in the room rattled and shook, it stopped and everyone looked at each other,

"Would someone please tell me what that was..." Henry said as he stood next to Erika a look of concern etched on his face as well a slight tinge of paranoia given his nervousness as he waited for a response, When no response was given right away he nodded, "Okay, great... um I'll just go check the generators with Tesla..." The HAP said and nodded and then bumped into a table, nearly taking a tumble as he turned followed Nikola out, but once more the room shaking and sensor alerts going off in the main central lab stalled everyone, who all groaned, knowing what this meant,

"Arm yourselves, everyone. Lets proceed with caution..." Helen said, the security was connected to the abnormal and medical bay level generators in case something like this happened and the shaking and alarms sounding made Helen quick to move to find out what was going on, the generators now long forgotten as everyone did what they were told,

"Every damn time!" Will said throwing his arms in the air. It seemed anytime they got time off, something always had to happen. It was really beginning to get old, not only to him but the others as well. There was just never a moment of peace, shit was always hitting the fan. After arming themselves the group of seven made their way from the media room to the central lab of the Sanctuary. The group proceeded with caution, and Helen spared a look at Nikola,

"Now, Helen, Love... I am not responsible for this. So, please hold your fire..." Nikola said to the woman he loved as he held his hands up in surrender. The head of the network gave him the benefit of the doubt as Henry began scanning the place on his tablet and running diagnostics on the sensors as Nikola looked around. He was on edge he could sense something, and it had the hair on the back of his neck raised, and for once he spoke with concern and not with a sarcastic snide remark, "You got anything there, Henry?' He asked waiting for a response, finding himself moving in front of Helen protectively on instinct. He only just got the woman of his dreams, he'd be damned if he was gonna let whatever was around them do any harm, and he knew something was there. He could sense it. Henry did some tapping on his tablet and more sensors went off,

"Whatever it is, Its big, Its really really big..." The awkward tech found himself saying as he backed up and found himself pointing to the center of the room, but before he or anyone else could speak or say something crackling was heard and red sparks ignited from seemingly no where,

"Everyone get back!" Helen ordered her tone sharp like a whip as she moved back and pulled Nikola with her, back the way they had came to some level of protection. The group watched as the sparks grew brighter and the shaking started again. The sparks that were now shooting, were hitting the room at all angles as if they were lightening bolts, leaving charred marks in their wake. As they continued watching a small red circle began appearing, it began growing in size and in it all you could see was black. there was nothing there except endless obsidian raging with lightening bolt like electricity sparks of angry red as the mass in the center continued growing.

"What is that?!" Kate shouted over the shaking of the room and the pops and cracks of what was before them.

"It loos like a vortex!" Henry replied, but no one was sure and they could only stare at it. A soon as it came and formed, a large sound of an explosion occurred, which blasted wind forward in a warm gust which shot around where the group was taking cover, as something hit the floor of the lab and the vortex. It was as gone as quick as it came. Nikola could still feel the charge in the air but he was quite certain the others could as well. It was strong enough even someone as simple as a mortal should be able to feel it. He questions were answered quickly when Kate was shocked from the metal of her gun causing her to drop it as she gave a small yell of surprise. Helen however walked out from around the wall they had took cover behind.

"Helen!" Nikola said and moved to stop her but she moved her arm enough to avoid his grasp and with her gun in hand she moved cautiously into the room, and Nikola could now see why, there laying in the floor with what at first he had mistaken for debris was in fact something of flesh and blood, and he knew Helen's inner nature to care for and to help those who needed it had urged her forward. Following as he vamped he remained at the ready as the others also came forward.

"Dude, a person came out of that thing?!" Henry said a mix of excitement and something akin to being startled in his voice as Helen gently rolled the slight frame over to get a better look at them.

"Fetch a gurney..." Helen ordered as she looked at Big Guy, and watched him leave as she checked for a pulse and found one, Sighing in relief, it was weak, but there was at least one there. The girl before her who was tall in stature, yet slight in frame, was either abnormal or human, she was unsure of but she was going with her gut instinct and saying the girl was an abnormal due to the nature of her arrival, until she knew more. Slim yet appeared to be in good shape, given the definition of the toned muscles that she could see on their arms. She was garbed in a pair of combat boots, leather pants and a tight fitted black top that was somewhat sheer but not completely and had some fringe like detail on the front part of it. However her garb appeared a tad singed and black ash covered her. However she noticed blood as well and Helen quickly checked her, there was no injuries present. Helen found this peculiar and it only mounted to the hundred of questions mounting up into a pile in her mind. "She's just unconscious... I want to get her to the infirmary run a full diagnostic make sure she's alright." Helen said quickly going into doctor mode as Big Guy came back.

Once the girl had been gathered by Big Guy and moved to the gurney they headed down to the Infirmary level. Once they got there Helen found herself asking Nikola to assist her with running tests and various diagnostics on the girl and made Nikola stay with his back turned whilst she cleaned the girl up. She set to work on wiping away the grime that was on the girls skin, being gentle with her despite seeing no signs or breaks or injuries. She then dressed the girl in a hospital gown and told Nikola he could now turn around to help her. They began the diagnostics by taking x-rays, Given that Helen wanted to confirm there were no broken bones that they couldn't see that they needed to tend to. Helen looked over the images in careful scrutiny to make sure she missed nothing and found there was nothing in them, nothing except old fracture lines that were all healed. Next came the drawing of blood and whilst everything was running for diagnostics they turned to doing some scans, but as each scan came back distorted and unreadable. Restraining her as a precautionary matter before connecting her to an IV and several other monitors. She gave the girl one last look and then proceeded to exit. Finding Nikola with the others the next lab over she took her gloves off.

"Well our patient is now resting comfortably... Just waiting for test results to go through on her blood and I might be able to tell what she is." Helen announced to them as they looked at her. All were either concerned or freaked out looking. Helen didn't blame them - what had just occurred was certainly strange even for them. It had her stumped and she could tell by Nikola's silence he was stumped to and wanted to dig his claws into it and understand it. Touching him on the shoulder she brought him from his thoughts which caused him to turn and look at her before he pulled the scans and X-rays up on the larger monitor in the lab,

"Nothing looks out of the ordinary here... except that she likes to play rough according to all these healed fractures..." Nikola said motioning to several of them, covering information, Helen herself already knew. Big Guy made a noise and then spoke,

"The only odd thing are her scans... they're unreadable. It looks like you threw a magnet in the machine with her... Hrk. Hrk." He said and looked at Helen who pursed her lips and studied the scans and X-rays, that meant it was up to blood or her waking up and telling them something to get them in the know. Blood usually was the best way for identifying any abnormalities in some one but sometimes scans or X-rays showed something, however this did not seem to be the case. However she did stop to think about what he said about the images being distorted,

"Yes, but why?" Helen inquired her tone being that meaning what she asked was more of self wonder and was not meant to bring an answer from anyone, but as Nikola nodded and showed them to her once more. She looked at them closely but didn't find anything unusual other than the distortion in them which she knew could be explained several ways. However she was not going to jump to conclusions. She was not that type of person.

"Its obvious that, that was an electrical storm of some sort, it could just be after effects still clinging to her or..." Nikola trailed off, knowing that she knew what he meant. Even without him having to continue his sentence when she gave a nod. They had always been quite good at knowing what the other meant in only a few words sometimes even less. Its why they worked so well together when he wasn't being what she dubbed an obnoxious ass. He hated to burst her bubble but he didn't want to admit that a lot of it he did just to get her undivided attention. Which now he didn't have to fight for, she was all his after that incident in the praxian turned vampire stronghold where they had found Afina, the queen of vampires. It had only taken an incident going way to far south for her to realize her feelings for him, it was feelings he had always known were right there under the surface she was always just to damn stubborn to admit to them, plus he knew a lot of it was because she still after all the years, from him, was scarred by John and what he had done to her, way back when.

Nikola would be lying if he said he didn't still want to rip out the rippers spine and then his liver and force feed it to him piece by piece. However on a side note he thought, John might actually enjoy that. The thought made him shudder. He however could not stew on the thoughts any longer. Henry's tinkering and quiet swearing as he worked on getting electricity back up and running to the rest of the Sanctuary as he came back from tinkering with the generators pulled him from it and he found Helen studying the images on the screen from the girls scans as if she was waiting for information to pop out at her. The Serbian Vampire couldn't help but chuckle and shake his head,

"Helen there is nothing there, just wait for the blood tests..." He chided calmly and turned the monitor off to stop her from staring into the screen, When she blinked and looked away she sighed.

"Alright, Alright..." She said with a sigh and then went and waited for the new arrival to wake up. The questions buzzing in her head, driving her a tad stir crazy. So much so that in her impatient foot tapping and then slight pacing she hadn't realized that her patient had stirred and was waking a few hours later.

* * *

 **END NOTE(S):** Well this is the end of chapter one. I don't know quite yet how I am going to update this, but for the first few chapters I might do this on a review count base.


	2. II THE AWAKENING

**AUTHORS NOTE(S):** If you are a returning reader, I would just like to let you know some changes were made to chapter one. I fixed some double words, a few errors in word usage, and made changes to the layout of how I had it written in the sense of dialog. No extreme changes were made, it was more cosmetic changes than anything; but if you want to make sure you don't miss anything, please feel free to check the former chapter out once more. Thank You.

* * *

 **.CHAPTER TWO: THE AWAKENING.**

The mysterious resident, who had been thrown into the sanctuary from the vortex, opened their eyes. Everything was blurry. To say the young girl was confused was an understatement, possibly the understatement of the year. The female squinted against the light in the room, trying to gather her bearings. All whilst the god forsaken beeping from something in the room with her wouldn't stop. It t was infuriating her to no end.

 _"Where am I?"_ She thought as she blinked rapidly unsure of how she was ever going to see her surroundings if she couldn't hold her eyes open, for the light blinding her. Erika who was in the room checking the IV and monitors, whilst Helen was tending to a meeting with the other Sanctuary Heads of House; looked over the restrained patient with a watchful eye. The female HAP picked up quickly on the shift in the girls vitals, no monitors required. She could sense it, and tilted her head as she turned and watched the girl who was still very much out of it; but was coming back to the land of those who were conscious as she picked up her radio and sent a message over it to Helen.

"Magnus. Our patient is stirring." The dark haired woman said calmly and set it down before moving closer to the girls bedside who was muttering. She couldn't make out what was being said, it was nothing but a bunch of slurred garble that had no set starting or ending point and she was beginning to wonder if the girl would in fact lose consciousness again, as Helen's voice came back over the radio to her,

"Thank You, Erika. I'll be down in just a moment." The Head of the network said before leaving Will to round up the meeting and excused herself telling the others she had a patient to attend to. The other heads of house had all been informed of the situation at hand and were promised to be told further in the near future once more was found out, and Helen had left it at that. She did not quite see what had happened as a threat, however one could never be quite sure. Especially without all the details and they were still flying practically blind with no controls at the moment. She stepped in through the door she looked at Erika, "Any changes?" She inquired wanting to be updated if anything occurred during her walk down to the infirmary.

"No, Doctor Magnus... she's still out of it. A bit of muttering but its all nonsense nothing coherent. I think she might go back out on us, to be perfectly honest." Erika said voicing her opinions and watched as Helen came to the bedside and touched the girls forearm in a gentle manner.

"Can you hear me?" She asked her voice low and soothing but loud enough that their patient could hear her.

 **. . . .**

Coming from the open door way of Henry's Lab talking could be heard as it floated down the hall. It appeared a debate was going on just beyond it, the topic of the matter, to an outside person would seem mad; but to those who knew strange and took strange quite well, it was still mad and they were speaking about the Vortex. Rather heatedly at that.

"I am telling you she's an alien..." Henry said once more. Despite prior arguments about his theory, he was sticking to his guns. Aliens or no aliens no one agreed with him; Will just sighed and Nikola rolled his eyes.

Will took the moment to speak, "Okay, enough with the Aliens..." He took a moment to pause as he looked at Henry's face which held an expression as if someone had broken his new action figure, "I doubt the girl is from Mars or Venus, or any other elemental ball that is floating around, or in outer space." He stated and then rubbed the back of his neck. "She's just a Jane Doe. Probably an Abnormal with a power we do not yet understand..." He said calmly as Nikola watched the two for a moment,

"I agree with Huggy Bear... " Nikola began and then paused, "I can't believe those words just came out of my mouth." The vampire said but within the next second he was rattling on once more. "I must admit, a humanoid abnormal," He took another moment to pause and looked at the power fluxes that had occurred in the lab before he continued with what he was saying, "with the ability to create what I am deeming an electrical storm. is not your average cup of tea." The vampire said as he scratched his back with a thin metal rod by reaching down his collar with it as he made a pouting face. He was trying to make heads and tails of the incident in the main Lab but thus far he had fount neither the eating or kicking end of that horse and it was already making the impatient Serbian grit his teeth. All he had been able to figure out is that the female was strong and had that kind of ability or something set the music for the vortex to open and due to its electrical properties it had to be some serious juice that done it, which was more than what the others had but they seemed to not yet catch on and he was not quite willing to share. He wanted the glory for figuring it out so therefore wanted to understand it better before he brought it up. It did however have him very intrigued.

Henry watched the vampire, "Electrical? who said it was electrical it could very well be magnetic... I mean her CT scans were all screwed up." He told Nikola putting forth a new theory outside of aliens. "Even the Big Guy said it was like you threw a magnet into the machine when the Doc did those Scans." He argued giving Nikola a look as he crossed his arms. Will looked between the two and sighed. He sensed an argument starting and all he could do was pinch the bridge of his nose as Nikola poured himself some wine and then nearly slammed the bottle on the table before picking the glass up.

"Who cares what the walking rug says?" Nikola inquired, "I'm the genius in this building... I have more credentials than the guy with the hair and a broom!" Nikola said in annoyance. Now determined to prove his theory as he downed his wine.

"Come on guys." Will said playing referee for a moment, "we gotta stick together on this. It could be a threat." The psychologist pointed out to the natural born enemies. he ran a hand over his face, It was getting to late for this. He just wanted to go to bed.

 **. . . .**

Back in the infirmary the girl's eyes fluttered. She was finally beginning to get some sense of her own well being. She tried remembering what happened, her head seemed to churn with a splitting headache. It didn't take her long to put pieces back together and remember the explosion, and the vortex. But after that it was all a giant blank. Nothing but blackness. The question still remained though, where exactly was she? She was somewhat comfortable. Laying on something soft, and the sound of the beeping finally made it clear. She was in a medical room. Oh how she hated them; yet for some reason she always found her way into them. As her mind began to clear she spoke, "Just Don't flip, Mom..." She said it came out like two words instead of four though; due to some slurred speech. However to the oldest woman in the room the words were clear. Doing her job for so long she nearly spoke the language of slurred speech whether from someone's drunkenness or because of a concussion.

In this case it was a concussion and Helen asked Erika to make a note of it, "Don't worry, you're safe. My Name is, Doctor Helen Magnus. I am the head of a place called the Sanctuary. You're in safe hands with us, we're gonna take care of you." She said to the girl and watched as the girls brows knitted together before she moved. It was when she moved and found her movement was limited, she snapped out of it. Her head was still clouded by Fog, and she was no where near clear minded nor was her vision clear yet but that did not stop her from struggling. As soon as she began struggling, Helen moved to hold her down to prevent escape and to keep the IV from being ripped from her patient's arm. She spoke softly, her words meant to calm the fighting girl as Erika pushed the alarm to let others know there was a problem, and what was just a small problem became bigger. The restraints ripped and with a snarl, from the patient. Helen was shoved off of her and the girl proceeded to rip the IV out.

She was lost and confused. The voice. She new the voice. She knew where she was at, Sort of, but none of it made sense and she panicked. Everything was mashed together into blobs of distorted color, all the while thoughts flying through her mind.

 _"Why am I restrained? This isn't right, somethings wrong, Where the hell am I?"_ It all continued going through her head like a wrap around marquee message on a billboard or computer site. She heard talking but she ignored it. She had to get out. With a stumble she began trying to find the door. The alarm blared in her ears and she knocked over a table with a try on it in her haste to remove herself from the imposing figure that came toward her. "No! No! Leave me alone! Who are you?!" Her voice screamed out in terror. Realizing she was not where she thought she was. Her mind ran on high speed. Metaphorical cogs clicking and turning. It had to be a dream. None of this could be real. She tried coming up with answers in her fuzzy state of mind and nothing worked as an answer for her. Nothing made sense. With fist flying, using her wild flailing motions to fend off the threat.

"Erika the alarm!" Helen ordered cautiously approaching the now frightened abnormal. She knew adrenaline could do amazing things but ripping through those restraints took strength. The girl had to be an abnormal. There was no other way to explain it. But given the girls condition and not knowing her physiology, Helen had go light on the sedation. She just hoped it was enough that it did its job. Erika rushed over and tried helping her. Taking a moment to partially shift to be of better use in trying to contain and get the female under control till the others arrive to help.

 **. . . .**

The Alarm went off sounding the system once more that night, "Emergency in the infirmary." Will said, and as he turned around to walk out found the HAP and Vampire already gone. Quickly following after them to see what was going on he caught up. The three ran through the hall, they could already hear the crashing of things being knocked over thrown as panic yelling was heard. They found the room in disarray, Helen trying to talk over the girls screams to calm her, Erika trying to find an opening to get the girl and pin her.

"Keep away! Keep Away!" The girl screamed, skirting around the room trying to get around them, searching the walls for the door. She still couldn't see straight nor clearly and as things tried to focus, but quickly swam back out of it before she could lock onto anything in a clear fashion she would stumble and have to catch herself. She waved her arm when she smelled someone's scent get stronger signalling her they were approaching her, and there was a crash. A metal tray rose in the air like a Frisbee, and at a rapid pace, slung across the room. The metal tray, effectively hitting Erika along side the head ,knocking her down even in her partial HAP state. Henry and Nikola charged into the room at a quick rate. Henry looking at Erika and checked on her,

"I'm fine... I'm fine, Help Magnus with the patient." Erika said once she was back in her normal state of being, looking at Henry as she placed a hand on her bleeding forehead, and watched as his attention was turned back to new comer, before he also partially shifted as Nikola Vamped, as they converged on the girl, leaping before she had chance to get around them or to attempt them harm. The two grabbed her and held onto her tightly. The girls eyes darkened and Helen fetched the reinforced restraints,

As she attacked the restraints to the bed she spoke, "Here..." she said watching as they made way with the struggling abnormal to get her onto the bed, where they then held her in place, "Its okay. Its okay we're not going to hurt you." She told the girl over the growling that was emitting from deep in her patient's throat,

"Helen, hurry up!" Nikola said his voice deep, due to currently being in his vampire form. He looked from her to the struggling form that he and Henry were holding down; Will came in to help Helen with the restraints, and when they were in place, Helen spoke,

"Let her go..." Watching, as the girl pulled and thrashed trying to get free, but unlike the restraints she had ripped prior; these held firm despite her continuing struggles.

"What happened?" Will asked looking at his boss waiting for a response as Henry went back to Erika and looked at her with concern.

Helen looked at Will, "She was coming too we were speaking to her and she realized she was restrained and she lost it..." She explained and turned when she heard Erika speaking to Henry,

"I'm fine Henry. I'm fine." Erika said trying to reassure him it was nothing more than a bump that needed cleaning and she'd be fine after a good nights rest. The female HAP took her mates hands in hers and squeezed them, as the girl began wearing out and her struggling faltered and started to weaken, "Are wee certain those restraints will hold?" Erika asked Magnus.

Nodding Helen reinserted the girls IV and checked her vitals finding her heart beating extremely fast in the wake of what had just occurred, "Yes... these are the strongest restraints we possess. If she breaks these we have a problem. They're strong enough to be vampire proof." She explained to Erika as Big Guy came in to help pick up the scattered mess in the room as the girl began slipping in and out of consciousness. Helen monitored her closely and stood there reassuring her, that she was safe and they meant no harm to her. It was a small series of beeps though, that pulled the attention of everyone from their focus on the slight frame that laid in the exam bed to a piece of equipment on the far wall on a bench top.

Walking over Helen pulled the paper from it, "Blood results?" Big Guy asked quickly earning a nod in response. Possibly now they would know what their new guest was. Looking down at the results the others moved around her looking down at the paper.

* * *

 **END NOTE(S):** I'm sorry for the cliff hanger... I know its terrible but I am baiting you all so you'll come back for more. *insert evil laugh here* - Don't fret we'll find out in chapter three, and I promise you'll love it. So any guesses as to WHAT or mystery friend is?


	3. III REVELATIONS

**AUTHORS NOTE(S):** Just wanna give a quick thank you to a friend of mine, she is known as HobbitofRavenc1aw here on Fanfiction, and she has been helping me look over this story before I post it to make sure everything is as pristine as it can be, and she's also been the faithful ear that has been listening to my brainstorming from the beginning to make sure holes can't be poked through the ideas for this story and correcting any that could. So big thanks to her, and I really recommend her stories, she deserves a shout out.

 **.CHAPTER THREE: REVELATIONS.**

Walking over Helen pulled the paper from it, "Blood results?" Big Guy asked quickly earning a nod in response. Possibly now they would know what their new guest was. Looking down at the results the others moved around her looking down at the paper.

 **. . . .**

Five people stood around in a tight ball, hovering. Their eyes glued to the paper that Helen Magnus held onto. One would normally just ask, what the results were but with such anticipation on what the results actually were, there was no such thing as 'personal space' at the moment if you were the head of the Sanctuary Network. The group was silent, the only sound in the room the beeping monitors attached to the unconscious female and then the combined breathing of seven people.

"Dude! What the F-" Henry started but his sentence went without completion as he was then cut off by Nikola who turned and gave him a sharp look as if daring him to continue,

"Fluffy!" The vampire snapped, "Watch your language!" He finished.

Henry swallowed, his nerves off kilter due to the pending threat, a threat that was not voiced by the egotistical Serbian, who looked at Helen. His eyes moved from the love of his life to the girl in the bed and then back to the paper that Helen held onto. Whilst Helen looked up from the paper long enough to glance at the unconscious figure before her eyes turned back down to the results. She remained quiet her eyes taking in the results, staring at the ink as if it might be a misprint. The good doctor knew however it was no misprint.

"Is that a source blood comparison?" Will asked in surprise, looking right at Helen as he broke the silence that had sealed back over the room. The source blood was gone. Four people who held source blood within their DNA were dead. Nigel, James, Claire... Ashley. Three remained. Two in the room, One unaccounted for; but as his eyes slid down the paper he found himself stuttering, "wait... hold up. How? When?" He found himself questioning. The Data revealing the percentages of matching to others, who held the same blood in their DNA.

The response came from Nikola who looked far to smug about the fact he had during some point in the near future succeeded in knocking up Helen . He leered at Abby and then spoke up directing his attention to Will, "Does Young William need the talk about the birds and the bees, Hm?" He asked.

Will did not get a chance to respond, Helen's voice clipping their ears in a sharp striking tone, "Nikola. Behave."

"I've done nothing..." Nikola said, pouting but quickly recovered, whispering to her, "I admit though I'm curious. When do you finally let me Slytherin." He asked, a cheeky grin plastered on his face.

Helen rolled her eyes before she looked at him, "You're always so desperate to get the quaffle in the goal... Hot and bothered by me not riding your broomstick." She responded and as Nikola groaned; she smirked and left it at that.

The others looked appalled by the exchange between the pair, Henry blanching, "I did not need to hear that... I did not need to hear that." He said shaking his head.

"Everyone, its late..." Helen said, looking at everyone individually, "lets all get some sleep, we'll look at this with fresh eyes in the morning." She told them and dismissed them, watching them all exit one by one till it was just her and Nikola left in the room.

 **. . . .**

The following morning came with a grudgingly early start for those who resided in the Sanctuary. Breakfast was a quiet affair, the only noise raking its way through the air was yawning and various moans and grunts in protest of having to be awake after such a late night last night. Will was on his third cup of coffee and Henry looked like he was about to be face first in his Eggs, Sausage, Hash browns and Canadian Bacon. The only thing stopping him was the snapping of Erika's fingers as she got his attention. Abby was eating quietly next to Will; encouraging him to actually put the food that was on his fork, into his mouth. Whilst Kate relied on an energy drink rather than coffee to get her juices flowing.

Magnus walked in, she was a bit more alert than the others and spoke as she accepted the Tea Big Guy offered her as she took a seat, "Morning, Everyone." She said smiling as she earned a chorus of less enthusiastic good mornings, "Did anyone get any sleep?" Her tone held concern as she inquired about their sleep. True everyone got very little but they acted as if they hadn't slept at all.

"No, I think we all had our minds on um... the patient... we're still trying to wrap out heads around it." Will admitted; watching Big Guy serve Helen breakfast.

Nikola walked in carrying a pouch of blood that had a straw stuck in it that he was drinking from, "Whats wrong, Huggy Bear? Can't process the fact that Helen and I have a daughter?" He asked.

"Any thought of you producing offspring is a hard pill to swallow. Not to mention something to be concerned over..." Will responded, He still didn't trust Nikola. Probably never would. Being the Mister Hidden Agenda that he was.

Kate let out a yawn and then looked at Tesla, gagging as she watched him slowly drink the antelope blood from the pouch, "Can't you put that in a glass or something?" She asked on the verge of vomiting, "People are trying to eat here you know, Vlad." She said as she held her fork up and made a jabbing motion at him with it, as if the threat of a jabbing motion would get her point across.

Sipping at her Earl Grey Tea, Helen listened to the back and forth bickering between Nikola and her Employees before she set her cup down and decided to break it off, "Alright, Come on, everyone finish eating we have things to figure out and someone to help." She told them as she finished her own food and stood up. They did not yet know their newest arrivals name; but they were going to find out. The needed to know where she came from and what occurred that landed her where she was at now.

 **. . . .**

Back in the infirmary, their guest had looked at the food and wrinkled her nose. Although appetizing to most, to her it was a meal she'd never eat. She was the type of girl who liked bagels, or toast or even a good muffin, and a side of fruit. A fan of lighter food for her first meal of the day. She hated that someone spent the time to prepare it for her, but she couldn't stomach it. Setting it aside and got up, disconnecting the monitors and IVs with ease. Getting to her feet and securing her gown before sighing and looked around the infirmary.

It was a infirmary that to her was only a portion of her distant memories, and it was sort of bittersweet to see it but her mind quickly pulled from that and she ventured to the door as she wrapped a blanket around her. She studied the lock on the door. A simple card scanner. _"I can bust this."_ She thought and with ease and claws she busted the cover off of the electronic scanner and with a few spliced wires a yank and a twist she sprung the lock and then pushed the door opened and walked out.

Bare feet padded down the corridor, recalling her earliest childhood memories. She needed to find the lab. She needed to know how she got here and how to get back. Even if where she was, was home - It was a different time and these people did not know here. She reckoned she was a bit early for her own birth, and those she called family were clueless to who she was. She had seen the file in the room she was in. It showed they were aware of her heritage, what she was but just because they knew that didn't mean they knew everything. It brought a sense of new urgency to how crucial it was she get home, and fast.

 **. . . .**

Helen lead the way down to where their guest was... or would it be their daughter or daughter to be? She wasn't sure. So she settled on patient until she knew the girls name. It was Nikola's voice that snapped her from her thoughts as he took the lead,

"Helen, we have s problem..." he said seeing the empty room and then finding the broken lock. He glanced at her and then the others, "Wolfboy, find her." He snapped at Henry over the radio, "Check the security feed." he added in a demanding tone.

Henry who was back in his lab grabbed his radio as it crackled, "On it." He said and got on his computer and began hitting the keys on the keyboard searching for the now lost patient. She was no where in the corridors so he began checking the rooms one by one from rooms to the SHU.

He was about to radio back he had found nothing when he spotted her exiting one corridor and entering the main lab were she had appeared at, "Tesla, Doc. She's in the main lab..." He told them over the radio and then kept watching her, "She's just standing there..." He said to them.

Helen took the radio, "Thank you, Henry." She said before turning and with Nikola at her side, she lead the way to the main lab. When they got there Helen walked in taking some caution, not knowing if the girl was in a position of sound mind or not given how she reacted the night before. She watched with Nikola as their daughter to be stared at the center of the room which held nothing. Helen was about to take another step forward but was stopped by hearing the girl speak.

Her voice was soft but held a firmness to it. The tone was set in a way that she was speaking without her mind fully on who she was speaking to, "I can smell you... You know there is really no need to be so cautious... I don't bite, much." She said. It was the first time she had spoken and Helen and Nikola were a bit caught off guard by it.

"Well I would say we could skip formalities but I'm afraid we don't know your name..." Helen said calmly as their daughter turned to look at them.

"Well you wouldn't would you?" She asked, "It does seems a tad unfair that I know your names, yet you don't know mine." She stated and studied them for a moment, "They were in face her mother and father. It wasn't rocket science she could see a bit of herself in each of them. Lines blurring between one feature and another into their own proportions that were uniquely her. "My name's Katherine... Katherine Electra Tesla, and I'm your daughter... but, I think that cat is already out of the bag." She said

 **END NOTE(S):** Well that's it for chapter 3. Chapter 4 will be up soon, and so raises the question: "What's next?"


End file.
